Matricellular proteins play diverse roles in modulating cell behavior by engaging specific cell surface receptors and interacting with extracellular matrix proteins, secreted enzymes, and growth factors. Studies of such interactions involving thrombospondin-1 have revealed several physiological functions and roles in the pathogenesis of injury responses and cancer, but the relatively mild phenotypes of mice lacking thrombospondin-1 suggested that thrombospondin-1 would not be a central player that could be exploited therapeutically. Recent research focusing on signaling through its receptor CD47, however, has uncovered more critical roles for thrombospondin-1 in acute regulation of cardiovascular dynamics, hemostasis, immunity, and mitochondrial homeostasis. Several of these functions are mediated by potent and redundant inhibition of the canonical nitric oxide pathway. Conversely, elevated tissue thrombospondin-1 levels in major chronic diseases of aging may account for the deficient nitric oxide signaling that characterizes these diseases, and experimental therapeutics targeting CD47 show promise for treating such chronic diseases as well as acute stress conditions that are associated with elevated thrombospondin-1 expression. Accidental or therapeutic exposure to ionizing radiation has severe physiological consequences and can result in cell death. We previously demonstrated that deficiency or blockade of the ubiquitously expressed receptor CD47 results in remarkable cell and tissue protection against ischemic and radiation stress. Antagonists of CD47 or its ligand THBS1/thrombospondin 1 enhance cell survival and preserve their proliferative capacity. However the signaling pathways that mediate this cell-autonomous radioprotection are unclear. We now report a marked increase in autophagy in irradiated T-cells and endothelial cells lacking CD47. Irradiated T cells lacking CD47 exhibit significant increases in formation of autophagosomes comprising double membrane vesicles visualized by electron microscopy and numbers of MAP1LC3A/B+ puncta. Moreover, we observed significant increases in BECN1, ATG5, ATG7 and a reduction in SQSTM1/p62 expression relative to irradiated wild-type T cells. We observed similar increases in autophagy gene expression in mice resulting from blockade of CD47 in combination with total body radiation. Pharmacological or siRNA-mediated inhibition of autophagy selectively sensitized CD47-deficient cells to radiation, indicating that enhanced autophagy is necessary for the prosurvival response to CD47 blockade. Moreover, re-expression of CD47 in CD47-deficient T cells sensitized these cells to death by ionizing radiation and reversed the increase in autophagic flux associated with survival. This study indicates that CD47 deficiency confers cell survival through the activation of autophagic flux and identifies CD47 blockade as a pharmacological route to modulate autophagy for protecting tissue from radiation injury.